KaChing
by Beautiful Trix
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus, and Neville are on a Hogsmeade visit. They are curious about what the Slytherins do in their spare time. They are shocked to see.....[[Songfic!]] Sequal has been posted!


Disclaimer: I do not own the charcters or the song. The song is Ka-ching by Shania Twain

Author's note: READ AND REVIEW :) Oh and a sequalis coming!

* * *

It was another Hogsmeade visit and Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were walking down to the village. "I'm so glad that it stopped raining." Ginny cried as the sun beat down on their heads. "I'm not." Ron said miserably. "Do you know that rain is caused by Rain Demons? They are little blue demons. When they get sad it rains. And when they get angry it thunders and lightnings." Luna informed them. "Oh sure." Ron said sarcasticly. "Everyone knows that." Harry and Ron looked at each other and bit back laughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look up ahead." Seamus said as he pointed ahead of them. They all looked to see a group of Slytherin girls. The girls were Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne Greengrass. "Wondering where they are going?" Luna asked. "Probably to shop." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes. "Where else? It is always what they do. Like they don't have enough clothes." "Let's follow them." Dean said. "What?" Neville asked eyes wide. "Well, I always wanted to see what the Slytherins did with their time." Dean explained. "What if they catch us?" Neville asked fearfully. "So what?" Seamus said. "We are not doing anything illegal, now come on."

Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne walked into a shop. The group all crowded around the window. They saw a bunch of rich people standing by the cash registers. Ka-ching! Ka-ching! The cash registers rang as the people handed money and credit cards over to the sales clerk. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Rich people." she muttered. Ron stared at them. His eyes were widen in amazement. Then, the group saw something that would amaze them and scare them for the rest of their lives. Eveyone in the shop, started to dance.

**(Pansy)**

**We live in a greedy little world**

**That teaches every little boy and girl**

**To earn as much as they can possibly**

Pansy reached down and gave a little boy and girl some gold galleons.

**(Pansy) **

**Then turn around and spend it foolishly.**

The little boy and girl turned around quickly and started to pick things up. Daphne reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of credit cards.

**(Daphne)**

**We've created us a credit card mess**

**We spend the money that we don't possess**

**(Millicent)**

**Our religion is to go and blow it all**

**So it's shoppin' every Sunday at the mall.**

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore Nott step out from the back of the store.

**(Draco, Blaise, and Theodore)**

**All we ever want is more**

**A lot more than we had before**

**So take me to the nearest store.**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**Can you hear it ring?**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**It makes you wanna sing.**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**It's such a beautiful thing-Ka-ching!**

Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne started to try on diamond rings. They were comparing their hands to each others and they were giggiling like mad.

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**Lots of diamond rings**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**The happiness it brings**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

Draco stood up on a stool. Blaise and Theodore wrapped a red cloak around him and handed him a tube of wrapping paper. They put a sombrero on his head. He put his head into the air.

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**You'll live like a King**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**With lots of money and things.**

Theodore walked over to Millicent who was dressed in a woman's suit. She was sitting behind a box, pretending to be writing on a piece of parchment. Theodore sits down in front of the box.

**(Theodore)**

**When you're broke, go and get a loan**

Blaise walked over to Daphne who was dressed in a man's suit. She was sitting behind a box, pretending to sleep. She had glasses on that kept sliding down her nose.

**(Blaise)**

**Take out another mortgage on your home.**

Draco ran over to all his friends and stole the credit cards out of their hands.

**(Draco)**

**Consolidate so you can afford**

**To go and spend some more **

**when you get bored.**

Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne kick their legs in the air.

**(Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne)**

**All we ever want is more**

**A lot more than we had before**

**So take me to the nearest store.**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**Can you hear it ring?**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**It makes you wanna sing.**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

Draco started to comb his hair in a big mirror that Theodore is holding.

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**It's such a beautiful thing-Ka-ching!**

Theodore drops it on his foot. He bits his lip in agony.

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**Lots of diamond rings**

Draco, Blaise, and Theodore are trying on girl diamond rings. Blaise gets one stuck on his finger. He scowls at the ring on his finger. Theodore grabs ahold of the ring and starts to yank on it. The ring comes off and Theodore falls backwards into a rack of hats and the hats fall on his head.

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**The happiness it brings**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**You'll live like a King**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**With lots of money and things.**

**(Pansy)**

**Let's swing**

Pasny soon disappears to the back of the shop. Blaise and Daphne walk to the cash register. Blaise puts their items down on the counter and starts looking for money. He can't find any.

**(Daphne)**

**Dig deeper in your pocket**

Crabbe and Goyle come out of the back of the shop. They are holding a mattress up and Pansy is lying on the mattress.

**(Crabbe and Goyle)**

**Oh, yeah ha**

Crabbe and Goyle set the mattress down and Pansy stepped off. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. The two started to tango. Daphne hit Blaise upside his head.

**(Daphne)**

**Come on I know you've got it**

**Dig deeper in your wallet**

**(Millicent)**

**Oh**

**(Crabbe and Goyle)**

**All we ever want is more**

**A lot more than we had before**

**So take me to the nearest store.**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**Can you hear it ring?**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**It makes you wanna sing.**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**It's such a beautiful thing-Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**Lots of diamond rings**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

Crabbe and Goyle smiled at each other.

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**The happiness it brings**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Blaise, Daphne, and Theodore)**

**You'll live like a King**

**With lots of money and things.**

**(sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle)**

**Can you hear it ring?**

**It makes you wanna sing?**

Draco and Pasny stood up on stools. Crabbe and Goyle put red cloaks around them. Crabbe put Draco's sombrero on his head. Goyle put a cowboy hat on Pansy's head. Crabbe and Goyle handed Pansy and Draco tubes of wrapping paper.

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle)**

**You'll live like a king**

**With lots of money and things.**

**(Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne, Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, and the sales clerks)**

**Ka-ching!**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, and Luna stared at each other in shock.


End file.
